Picture day blues
by propertyofmari
Summary: Whats happens to everyone when Picture Dday comes around... and leaves everyone much more frazzled and confused then before..Redone and Revised!
1. Chapter 1 The moring rush

A/N- This was originally the story called **Picture Day Blues **but SUPER rushed because it was a quick thought that I hadn't meant to continue with. Thanks to _**JJBrowneyes**_, here we are, hopefully this will be about 10 chapters but this is my first story really so be nice in reviews and _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

"Smerek, have you seen my brush with the blue sparkles?" Marti asked Derek. The family was attempting to get ready for picture day and needless to say, the house was a mess! All you heard was, "Have you seen..."or "Where is my, I can't find it anywhere".

"Come on Smarti, let's go look upstairs," Derek told his little sister. It became his job to get her ready since he was the only person in the entire house who was anywhere near ready.

"Derek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Casey yelled out angrily from the bathroom. She came rushing out of the bathroom in only a towel holding up a pair of Derek's boxers that were blue and covered with surfboards.

"It was one thing for you to leave me with water that was as far away from hot as you are from a passing grade in science but then what do I find where my towel _**should**_ be, your boxers!" Derek just laughed and caught them when she threw them in his face as he was walking around to find Marti's brush.

"Hmph! Why do I deal with this every morning" Casey moaned as she went into her room to get dressed. She was in a rush because she was about 5 minutes away from when Derek said he was leaving, so basically she only had about 20 minutes to get ready. She pulled on her blouse and shuffled into her new jeans before running to the bathroom to curl her hair and do her makeup.

What the heck are you doing with that?!" Casey screamed out as she saw Derek warming up pieces of old pancakes on her largest curling iron.

"Well, I tried to warm them up in the microwave but one blew up in there so Nora told me to be creative and warm them up another way. I think she meant the stove but hey, this works too right?" He said with his traditional smirk.

"Oh yah, we're leaving in about two minutes so if you don't want to look any freakier than you normally do, I'd hurry." He told Casey and he walked out of his room with her curling iron. This was going to one long day if Casey ever knew one.

...oOo…

"It's about time you got here Case." Casey's best friend Emily Davis told her as Casey was putting her books into her locker.

"Sorry Em, It was Derek's turn to drive us to school, enough said?" Casey told Emily.

"Well at least it was worth it, you look great!" Emily told Casey as the loyal, and truthful, best friend she was.

"Thanks a lot Em. You have no idea what a whirlwind the house was like this morning. Everyone was everywhere and it seemed like Derek was getting in my way one purpose. You know, he used my curling iron to heat up pancakes. It was such a funny picture to see so I actually took a picture." Casey admitted. Emily had to laugh at that it was definitely something Derek would do and they both knew it.

Both girls closed their lockers and started walking towards the gym, where the pictures were being taken. They both had no idea that they were being watched…


	2. Chapter 2 Authors Note

_**I know, I hate it too when authors only post author notes but I promise to have a new chapter up every day starting tomorrow, okay with everyone,**_

_**Thanks**_

_**-Meka**_


	3. Chapter 3 Picture Day

_**Picture Day Blues**_

**By: Mekamekameka**

**A/N- Okay so I realized that I fully stopped this story sometime a while ago and left people hanging. I really don't have a good excuse. I don't think I was busy counts. All I can say is that you all should not take an AP class, and if you must, don't take more than one and try to have a life. It is suicide, especially when you add a varsity sport into the mix. No, it just doesn't work.**

**OK?**

**---------------------------------------Chapter 2-Picture Day--------------------------------------------**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"NEXT!" The school photographer cried out. He was a tall man who had an obvious beer belly but was said to be a decent photographer. "Come on people. Move it along. I said NEXT!"

"Sheesh Em. Does this guy have a life or does he just shout next all day?" Casey joked with Emily.

"You know, I think you might just have pegged him right. I think that is all he does. Look they have another guy working the camera." Emily said as she pointed to a guy who looked like he could go to the local university working the camera.

"Weird. Why would they have the photographer basically directing traffic while having some boy take our pictures? I don't get it. Do You?" Casey whispered softly.

"Hm…That's really odd. Maybe he's is just the assistant or something. I wonder..." Emily trailed off.

"NEXT!" The guy shouted again.

"See you in a few Em" Casey said as she walked up to hand over her slip and money. She handed it over but somehow managed to miss the stool as she went to sit down.

"And Klutzilla strikes again!" Came Derek's voice from somewhere behind the camera.

"De-rek! Wha... I mean how..UGH!" Casey tried to say as she picked herself off from the ground. Derek's laughter got farther and farther away from Casey but she knew this wasn't anywhere near over.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"I mean, how many times must Klutzilla resurrect before she finally disappears anyway" Casey complained while her and Emily were in the lunch line in the cafeteria.

"I don't know Casey. Just watch out where you sitting and be ready for whatever." Emily suggested politely. As much as she loved casey and no matter how close the girls were, the constant clumsiness could get annoying. Even though it wasn't Casey's fault Klutzilla had made quite a few appearances this year. Most of them had something to do with Derek. Derek replacing her science notes with a "Playboy" magazine, him sticking gum to the bottom of her shoes and placing toilet paper right at the foot of the locker so it would be stuck to her for the rest of the day. It had reached the point that whatever you could name, Derek had pranked Casey with. Though the mishaps were never her fault, it always looked like that from the other students view.

Emily was snapped out of her recollections by the arrival of Max, Casey's current boyfriend. Their relationship was always a hot topic at school because of their social standings. Max, being the quarterback, was high on the scale while "grade grubber" Casey was more towards the bottom. For reasons not comprehendible by many, Max seemed stuck to Casey. No matter how stupid or clueless the pranks made Casey look, Max was always there for her.

"Hey baby." Max greeted Casey as he walked up to the duo and pecked her on the cheek, "Oh, Hey Em. What's up?"

"Hey Max!" Casey exclaimed happily "How are you?"

"Oh, you know, not much. Just wanted to run something by you…" Max told Casey.

"Shoot" Casey replied.

"Okay, how does this sound, Friday night, movies then dinner at Smelly Nelly's and then a walk at that park by your house?" Max suggested.

"Aw, that sounds perfect! Pick me up at 6?" Casey answered.

"You got it. Oh yeah, Emily, want to come too? You and Sheldon are welcome to come." Max told the girls.

"Yeah Em, That would be so much fun!" Casey gushed.

"What the heck, count us in. I'll tell Sheldon after school!" Emily said.

"Great. Well then I will see you guys later, Ok?" Max told the girls

Casey flipped her hair out of her face routinely and gave Max a goodbye kiss. "Alright. I'll see you later." The girls grabbed their trays and left the cafeteria.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

**A/N- Okay so here it is. I will get back to them being watched soon. I promise. Oh and this will be a Dasey soon, but not yet.**

**So reviews are love(and updates!)**


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Admirer

Picture Day Blues

_**Picture Day Blues**_

By: Mekamekameka

**A/N- So…you guys…I am not even going to pretend that with my schedule I can update often...at all…I am hoping most of you guys figured that out by now. My schedule I am trying to keep up with is way too insane. I'm barely managing 4 or 5 hours of sleep a night and that is even before school starts. I am still going to try to update everyone once and a while, but no guarantees! I just had sudden inspiration while watching the Olympics tonight to write. Might be a little off but give me points, its past 4 in the morning and I have work at 7. Pleeeeeeease?! - **

**-Chapter 3--Secret Admirer--3****rd**** person POV-**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"You ready yet girl?" Emily asked Casey while she slammed her locker shut.

"Ugh." Casey sighed. "Of course I'm not ready yet. I would be if fate took pity on me suddenly and had things go my way, but no. That would be too easy." Casey somehow managed to say her entire statements in less then one breathe while she fiddled with her locker combination. "Finally, that took forever to get that stupid things open."

"AHH!" Casey screamed so sudden that Emily who was kneeling on the floor stood up hitting her head on Casey's bag that was obviously filled to the brim with random books and such.

"Ow…What was that all about Casey? Please tell me I didn't kill a few brain cells for nothing?" Emily asked Casey while moaning and rubbing a spot on her forehead where a red welt was already starting to appear.

"Um...it's just… Well, see for yourself." Casey managed to squeak out in a voice that could either be thought of as thrilled or deathly afraid. Emily almost didn't want to know which one it was this time.

"Dang Case, this is so totally worth losing my mind over." Emily told Casey as she lovingly stared at the large bouquet of assorted flowers that were gathered in a vase near the bottom of their locker. "I almost want to trade you guys. Why can't Sheldon surprise me with something sweet like this? That is so not fair. Can Max give him lessons at least?" Emily jokingly teased her best friend. "Let me see the card already!"

"There isn't one…" Casey said as she looked through the flowers trying to catch a glimpse of an envelope or at least a small business-like card with a message on it.

"Oh god. I know why!" Emily declared proudly. "Look at the vase."

All around the vase in black calligraphy were the words, "Looking good. You don't need to feel so shy. I like you no matter what." Drawn next to the words was a black heart that resembled one that someone would get a tattoo of, only more majestic.

"Do you think it was Max? There wasn't a name anywhere…" Casey pondered aloud.

"If it is then," Emily whistled, "Sheesh, I really will trade you. Just kidding, but still, this is so sweet"

"Aw, you're right, it is so romantic. Maybe it has something to do with our date on Friday. Sorry Em! He's mine." Casey said jokingly.

"Well let's grab them and get out of here. I am so ready for picture day to be over. Want to stop by my place and hang out for a while tonight?" Emily asked Casey.

"Sure." Casey said distractedly as she gathered up the flowers and picked up the rest of her books from their locker and slammed it shut. Both girls walked out the hallway oblivious to the person hidden in the shadows smiling at the rapidly disappearing silhouettes of the two girls. Everything was going exactly as it was planned.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

A/N- So I do realize how sadistically short this is and I am so sorry but I'm looking at about one to two hours sleep and I want my sleep! But I have parts of the next chapter written and am just trying to figure out where to take the story from there.  
Just want to see who all is still out there!?

Reviews 3.  
Simple as that.  
Reviews Equal Love

So…REVIEW!


End file.
